<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only someone for you by opossum_teeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615655">the only someone for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossum_teeth/pseuds/opossum_teeth'>opossum_teeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Queer Relationship, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, david is a good boyfriend, david makes patrick pasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossum_teeth/pseuds/opossum_teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>david make's patrick lunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the only someone for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my friend said i didn't know how to write fluff. this is for you winnifred. fuck off. :)</p><p>that aside i just wanted to write the boys in love. </p><p>enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick rolled over in bed, running his feet across the cold sheets. The sun dripped through the blinds. He opened his eyes and waited till they cleared of blurriness. He realized David wasn’t curled up next to him, which was weird. Like really weird. He never got up before Patrick. Worry began to creep up Patrick's mind. He pulled himself up and looked at the time on his phone. It was already noon. His alarm must not have gone off. He got up and trotted down the stairs. “David?” He called into the kitchen. </p><p>“Please don’t be mad!” David wined, stepping into Patrick’s view. His sleeves were rolled up, and he held a wooden spoon in his hand. </p><p>“Mad?”</p><p>“I turned off your alarm-”</p><p>“-David!” Patrick interjected.</p><p>“We have the day off...you deserved to sleep in.” His voice had a hint of mischief to it.</p><p>“What are you up to Rose?”</p><p>David grinned broadly and ducked back into the kitchen. He returned with two bowls of pasta, topped with tomato sauce, and cheese. </p><p>“You cooked?” Patrick asked, unable to keep the smile from his voice.</p><p>“Yes as a matter of fact I did,” David said, jutting his chin into the air. “Don’t act so surprised.”</p><p>“It’s hard not to be, you never cook.”</p><p>“Hmm, if I get this kind of criticism when I do something nice for you, I might not do it again.” He scowled. </p><p>“It’s not criticism. Thank you for making me lunch David.” His heart fluttering at the gesture. </p><p>“You’re welcome. However…”</p><p>“There’s a catch?” Patrick quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“I get to pick the movie,” David smirked.</p><p>Patrick faked frustration, playing along. In reality, he was happy to watch whatever David wanted. He loved how his eyes would light up and how engrossed in the movie he would get, even if Patrick wasn’t the biggest rom-com fan. “Fine David.”</p><p>They brought the pasta into the living room and snuggled under a blanket on the couch. David switched on Sleepless In Seattle. “I love you. You know that right?” Patrick spoke softly into his ear, as the title card flashed on the screen.</p><p>“I love you too.” His lip twitched upward.</p><p>“And you make a hell of a bowl of pasta.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please tell me if i made any mistakes!! love chu :0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>